


On Brothers [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Character Study, Gen, No characters either, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, as in this is meta on clones and droids and clones’ feelings on droids and themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Droids do not have brothers
Relationships: clones & clones





	On Brothers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318341) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/X3eUdRvCNTic3EP28) [00:01:56]


End file.
